


Sunrise

by Pea16



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, M/M, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, just taking care of a sick snake, no kissing sorry, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pea16/pseuds/Pea16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel finds that Snake has not been out and about recently and checks on him early one morning to find him down with a cold. With Sebastien out on an 'errand' Ciel takes it to himself to take care of his sick friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't publish my fanfictions much but their is someone out there that really appreciates this ship and would probably love to read this kind of scenario with them. I hope everything in the story is alright for you and inspires you lots! \m/

It was near dawn when Ciel Phantomhive, doing an abnormal walk around in the morning, heard a soft sneeze coming from Snakes room. The reclusive teen had not left his room since the first cold front of a soon to be harsh winter.

Ciel gently knocked on the door to his room and found the door to be unlocked as it swayed open. Snake let out a throaty wine as the dim light from the hallway illuminated his face. His skin and scales were shiny with sweat and around him his snakes laid atop of him.

Ciel studied him as Snake stared back with a hazy look, letting out a cough or two and pulling the blanket closer to his face.  
“Snake.” Ciel called out to which he got no reply, quickly angering him.  
“Snake I’ve deduced that you have a cold and you need to get better soon; Lizzies family is visiting in a week and I need someone besides Sebastien to serve the food.”

Snake squinted at Ciel and turn around to face the wall with a sigh. The snakes around him perked up to look at Ciel, their eyes glowing in the near dark, started hissing and striking into the air.  
Ciel leaned back and grabbed the door handle.

“Fine, I’ll be back with medicine just don’t let your snakes do anything stupid!” Slamming the door then just standing there with the handle in his hand Ciel felt confused.

He started walking back down the corridor to the kitchen to heat up some soup and find some medicine. The awkward feeling still stuck to him, like touching old newspaper, he couldn’t seem to get rid of it.

 

 

In the kitchen the light from the slow rising sun gave everything a calm serene feel. After finding a small pot he found the nonperishable chicken noodle soup, opened it, and threw the contents into the warming pot. Adding in rosemary, thyme, and a teaspoon of lemon juice he began mixing it, remembering how Sebastien would make it when he was sick with the cold or flu.

  
When the soup was done Ciel spread elderberry jam over two English muffins and grabbed the pill bottle of antibodies that he found in a medicine cabinet. He set everything on a tray along with a glass of water for Snake to swallow the pills down with and started walking back toward his room.

When Ciel neared Snakes’ room he felt the rush of the awkward feelings come back, the nervousness and the confusion overcame him like before. What if the medicine isn’t right? If he’s half snake should he see a private vet? But if he’s half human maybe it’s only his human side the needs medicine and his snake half needs something else. Ciel regained control of his thoughts; he was right about Snake having a cold so he was right about Snake needing medicine and food, it was the cause and the effect of the situation.

Gently opening the door with his foot Ciel peeked in to see Snake hugging his knees and looking out the window at the sunrise. The door creaked as it opened more and Snake slowly turned his head to look at Ciel with golden eyes.

“I’ve brought medicine and soup to make you better. I had to make it however since Sebastien is out right now but it should be good enough to make you better soon. “Ciel said, slightly flustered by the sight.

 

Snake leaned back against the headboard as Emily slithered up to rest around his shoulder. The other snakes seemed aware of Ciels’ presence and watched him with what looked like wonder. As if to think how dare this human barge into our little den and disturbed our sick human friends daydreams. Snake looked over to his scaly friends then to Ciel.  
“Thank you.” He uttered.

Ciel turned his face as if to look away but really it was to hide his smile. “You’re welcome as long as you can be better before our small get together.”

Snake smiled and took the warm bowl from the tray and began eating. He eyed the elderberry covered English muffins and looked at Ciel.

“Oh, I read once that elderberries can cure colds, you’re welcome to one if you can stomach solid food.”  
Snake nodded and grabbed the plate then the pill bottle, swallowing two antibody pills with a swish a water and a bite from the english muffin.

 

As Snake ate and Ciel sat on the bed they both watch the sunrise through the one window in a brilliance of gold, hot pink and orange hues, flooding the room in color.  
“Hey” Snake uttered.

“Yes?” Ciel asked, not wanting to ruin the nice quiet.

 

“Thanks Smile.” Snakes eyes caught his and before he could stop himself Ciel smiled back.  
“Just get better okay?”

Snake smiled and attempted to bow while still sitting in the bed. “Very well then.”

 

The light from the sun set passed yet the warmth stayed in the air as the two odd teens continued to stare out the window.


End file.
